Metal Gear Solid Code Zero
by Rafchi
Summary: After Zero's debut, The Holy Empire of Britannia thought they could handle him, but they were wrong. Britannia is about to face a new threat. A mercenary nation known as Outer Heaven. One Shot, posible continuation


Before i continue, i want to apologize for doing a crossover with Metal Gear and Code Geass, I just couldn't resist. And as you all guys know, I have grammar problems. Mainly because English is not my main language.

I do not own Metal Gear and Code Geass, they all belong to their respective authors

Metal Gear Solid

Code Zero

Tactical Espionage Operation

2 months have passed since the Peace Walker incident, Mother Base, or rather, Outer Heaven was growing up, the once small band of mercenaries whose base of operation was a small old cabin in a beach of somewhere of Colombia, was now a huge private army in an offshore plant of the Caribbean. This once offshore plant eventually became a nation, annexing with several hexagonal struts, with a rapid development thanks to the second in command Kazuhira Miller, the mother base size was incredibly improved , there was more living quarters than before surpassing its limited number that was formerly one hundred, now it could carry like one thousands of soldiers!

The sick bay also upgraded offering the best medical facility, the R&D lab had now 2 more facilities, with the R&D team upgraded, they now possessed the most advanced weapons of the world.

There were now 3 hangars, it now carried lots of war machines, and costumed ones that are more powerful than the normal ones. Each of them located in strategic points, the original one in its place, the other in a new strut bridge connection between R&D labs and living quarters, and the last one between the R&D Labs and the mission support facility.

There was 2 more mission support facility, each one of them too located in the same strategic points of the hangars, except to the original one that remained in the same spot.

The command center remained the same; the only difference was that the deck is bigger and larger than before in the battle with Zeke.

The size of mother base was like of Hawaii.

Everything was perfectly fine, even if someone dared to attack them, they would be prepared with their improved missile launchers, and additionally the mounted machine guns close to the missile launchers, and if the situation was getting bad, they would send their secret weapon; Metal Gear Zeke. But this time ZEKE AI's was completed as well equipped with some of the special weapons of the AI Weapons. It has the electric shot units of the Pupa, the S mines attacks in its legs, the powerful armor and machine guns of Cocoon and the head of Peace Walker, It was certainly the most powerful walking bipedal battle tank.

One day, Miller was doing his paperworks in his office located in the command center,then someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Said Miller after finishing one part of his paperwork, the door was opened and entered an MSF soldier. The soldier saluted at Miller while he saluted back.

"So, how did the mission went?" Asked Miller, he had sent the Alpha Team to capture an enemy fortress which was very difficult since the enemy has modified MBTK tanks that was superior than the costumed ones.

"It went perfectly fine sir, there's been no casualty, the Walther Kampfpistole are still powerful enough to destroy the modified MBTK's, the locals has rewarded us giving money and some recruits that are highly qualified for R&D lab and Combats" Reported the MSF soldier. Miller smirked and sank in his chair satisfied with the results.

"That's good to hear" Said Miller in a happy tone.

"Um, sir, there is one more thing you might want to hear" Said the MSF soldier in a somewhat uneasy tone. Miller sat straight with an eyebrow raised and curious about what the MSF soldier was about to tell.

"What is it?" Asked Miller. With that the MSF soldier turned his head , he whistled and motioned someone to come in. Two MSF soldiers entered carrying a medium sized metallic box, Miller got up from his sit and walked away from his desk to get closer to the box, the MSF soldiers laid down the metallic box and opened it.

Miller was surprised at what it was inside.

Inside was a transparent cubic container containing some sort of mineral he have never ever seen in his life, the shape of the mineral or rock was circular almost like a diamond and the minerals color was bright pink.

"What's this?" Asked Miller in a surprised tone.

"We are not sure sir, we found this mineral on our way home, it was located not so far from Barranquilla Coast, our guys went in search for more of this "minerals" but apparently this was the only one we found" Said the MSF soldier.

Then one of the MSF soldier who carried the box stepped forward and added "But that's not all sir, when one of our new recruit's scientist examined the mineral, its compositions are unknown! It's not classified in the periodic table!"

Miller whistled while putting his hand on his chin "Well THAT'S intriguing"

"What do we do sir? Should we discard it or keep it?" asked the first MSF soldier. Miller was thinking on what to do, sure it could make good deeds for Mother Base, like adding it for the armor, if not they could think on many other ideas on what to do with this mineral, but on the other hand this was apparently the only mineral to ever exist, it could attract many unwanted flies, not to mention Cipher.

"Take that thing to the R&D lab, I will deal with this" Ordered Miller, The MSF's soldiers saluted at him and dismissed.

Miller went to his desk and contacted Big Boss.

"Boss"

" What's wrong, Kaz?" Whispered Big Boss while reloading his tranquilizer gun behind a wall where there is a guard patrolling around in a remote base in somewhere.

"How long are you going to finish your infiltration mission?" Asked Miller.

"Almost, why?"

"We got something that you may want to see"

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No can't do Boss, it's something that you really have to see it yourself "

"Uhg, ok, I'll be there soon"

"Ok Boss" With that Big Boss turned off the radio while he caught unguarded the guard and incapacitated him.

3 hours later

We see Big Boss walking through the connecting bridge between the command center with the R&D facility, he walked to a door which started to scan him, with a positive beep, the door slid letting Big Boss to pass.

After entering through the door he saw many researchers and scientists doing upgrade's, test, research, etc. after passing through the crow, he stopped in front of a giant door. This door was black and has a signal post of "Only personal authorized".

Big Boss switch on his radio and called Miller.

"Kaz I'm outside of the R&D lab"

"Ok Boss, ill have it opened soon" With that the radio turned off. Then the black door started to automatically slide open.

Big Boss saw Miller, Huey, Strangelove and many scientist looking at a window. He felt curious about what they were looking at. He walked forward gaining the attention of everyone.

"Boss, glad to see you here" greeted Miller which Big Boss nodded.

"So what's so important that you had to call me to watch?" Questioned Big Boss. Miller stepped away allowing Big Boss to see what it was beyond the window.

Beyond the window was a metallic table with many ,many cables connecting with walls.

But the most important part is what the cables are mainly connected with. There was a bright pink almost diamond shaped stone or mineral.

Big Boss was surprised, he has never seen something like that before.

"What's this Kaz? Where did you get that thing?" asked Big Boss while looking with fascination the bright pink mineral.

"One of our comrades found it in their way back home, it was in Barranquilla coast. We tried to find more, but we found none of them, likely this is the only one we found." Explained Miller.

Big Boss walked closer to the window to have a better view of the mineral. Looking to his left, he could the scientist Huey typing a computer.

Big Boss walked closer to Huey and then put a hand in his shoulder

"Hey doc, what you doing?" Greeted Big Boss, Huey turned his head and let out a smile.

"Hey Boss, I'm analyzing the mineral as Miller told me" Said Huey.

"So what did you find?" Asked Big Boss. Huey adjusted his glass

"It's fascinating; this mineral got no properties of any metal in the periodic table. Though I'm not good at chemistry, I still know the basics of chemistry" Explained Huey then smoked his electric cigarette.

"Now, Now, why I'm not invited?" said a male voice behind the group. Everyone knew in an instant who the voice was.

"Ocelot, I thought you had business to attend" Said Miller.

Ocelot, the former major of the ocelot unit of Spetsnaz smirked and said "That was, until I heard about you guys finding an extremely rare mineral in Barranguilla coast"

Big Boss was somewhat happy to see Ocelot. It was like 2 weeks ago that Ocelot appeared in Outer Heaven with the purpose of joining them to fight Cipher.

Ocelot was wearing a brown coat with clothes of cowboy style. He still looked the same, youth and sometimes arrogant, except that he looked a little bit older, with a growing moustache upside of his lips. (Imagine the Ocelot of MGS 5, only with less long hair)

Suddenly the power of the room turned off activating the emergency power.

"What the hell just happen?" Said Miller, everyone started to look around in confusion.

Ocelot draws out from his pants a walkie talkie and talked through it

"Hey guys, what happened with the lights?"

"We are detecting a strange signature from the outside. It appears to be a storm." Said the MSF operator.

"Storm, uh?" Said Ocelot in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey what's that?"Said another MSf operator, suddenly from the walkie talkie everyone heard gasps, and to make it worse, there was a moment of suspense silence.

"Hey, what's going on in there? Spoke Ocelot through the walkie talkie.

There was no answer until…

"Sweet mother of mercy" Said the MSF operator in a shocking tone.

Not wasting time, Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot quickly rushed out of the room to the command center observatory.

The 3 ran as fast as they could, passing through the bridge, and in minutes they arrived to the command center. Since the power is out, it didn't have enough electricity for the elevator to work, even with the emergency power, so they had to run through the stairs.

After running through the stairs, they got to the observatory, the 3 were pretty exhausted, it was a 22 floor tower, after regaining some breath, they watched around, most of the MSF operators were staring outside of the window.

Ocelot was the first to see outside, his eyes widened and he gasped in shock, and then was followed by Miller and Big Boss. They were pretty shocked at what it was outside. Right in front of them was the supposedly storm, but this storm was shooting colorful lightning's, but that was not the whole picture, outside of Mother Base were completely covered with gray mists.

Everyone was feeling uneasy about what to do, the whole base was covered in mist, and the storm was literally right above them shooting lightnings.

"Holy mother of god" Said Miller shocked. Then suddenly the whole base started to tremble almost like an earthquake, but a stranger event has yet to come.

A shinning light started to glow from the outside, but then it shinned through everywhere, it started to glow so high that could blind someone, everyone covered their eyes. Completely unknown about what is going to happen.

Meanwhile in the R&D lab

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THAT MINERAL?!" One of the scientist shouted while pointing the mineral. Everyone looked at the mirror and saw that the mineral was emanating little purple sparks.

Huey quickly looked at the computer "Its having some kind of reaction!"

"Reaction? With what?" Cried Strangelove. But then the mineral started to shine with white light. Everyone covered their eyes, except Strangelove who could see because of her sunglasses , something strange was appearing in the center of the mineral.

_A glowing red bird shaped symbol_.

"What is that?" Wondered Stranglove. Then the symbol, as well the shining light started to fade away, everyone uncovered their eyes seeing that nothing happened, but there was still something that they don't know. What was that light?

Meanwhile in the command center

The shining light started to fade slowly. Everyone started to uncover their eyes seeing that the light was slowly fading.

After the light was completely gone. Everyone started to look confused at what it was outside. Everything was normal, it was like if the storm never happened.

"What's our statues?" commanded Big Boss interrupting the silence. And with that the operators checked the base.

"Nothing happened Boss, everything seems fine" reported an MSF operator. Big Boss made a sigh of relief, thinking that the storm might have done something bad for the base.

"Boss, we detected a global transmission channel, it seems to be some sort of announcement" said another MSF operator.

"Where is the transmission coming from?" Asked Big Boss, seconds later the MSF operator reported.

"It's coming from United States of America, sir"

Ocelot walked toward Big Boss and said "Perhaps we should see it, it may contain some valuable information"

Snake thought for a moment.

"Patch it through" Ordered Big Boss in which the operator did it.

Then all the TV's of Mother Base turned on showing whatever this announcement was.

In the TV there were crowds of people inside of a building or some sort, they were wearing Victorian-era cloths, more beyond the crowds, there was a giant picture of a man with a narcissistic look holding between his fingers a rose, he has blond hair and looked like a prince, and there was in front of it a fancy coffin. It looked like a funeral for a royal family or something.

Big Boss was totally confused, they said it was coming from USA, but this looked like something from United Kingdom.

A man walked through a pedestal, likely to make an announcement.

"The sixteenth Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia will now give a word of condolence" Said an announcer in a slight English accent.

There was confusion over all mother base. Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia? Many people thought it was the royal family of the UK, but then they realized that queen Elizabeth 2 was not present or seen in this funeral. Everyone continued to watch, see what's going to happen.

The "Emperor" appeared in the pedestal. This man has long white hair styled into Renaissance-style curls and was dressed with a fancy clothes that looks like from the royalty (Sorry but I find this part hard to describe). This man looked powerful, but there was a feeling of dictator inside him.

"All men are not created equal." Began the speech of the Emperor.

"Some are born smarter, or more beautiful, or with parents of greater status. Some, by contrast, are born weak of body or mind, or with few, if any, talents. All men are different." Big Boss heard the emperor's speech, he clearly assumed that this man has a great idealism of Darwinism.

"Yes, the very existence of man is discriminatory! That is why there is war,violence and unrest. Inequality is not evil. Equality is."

"What became of the EU, who claimed that all are equal? It is in constant conflict because its tenets go against human nature! The Chinese Federation, which harbors similar sentiments, is constantly mired in sloth!"

"But our Britannia is not like them! We put an end to wars and evolve with every conquest."

"Britannia alone looks forward and moves towards a better future! The death of my son Clovis is yet more proof that our empire is evolving."

"Proof that they're evolving?! What kind of twisted logic is that?!" Said Huey in a disgusted tone.

"Fight! For the future rests in the hands of its rulers! All hail Britannia!" Finished the Emperor while in the last part he raised his right arm with a fist.

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!" chanted the whole public. Then the TV's turned off.

Big Boss sank to a chair thinking on what was all that about, many soldiers, scientists, operators, and other staff's were shocked. But the worst is yet to come.

"Sir, you're not gonna believe in where we are" Said an operator. Big Boss raised his head to look at him.

"What could it be worse than an emperor we never heard of?" Said Big Boss.

"Sir, we are in… the Pacific Ocean"

"WHAT!" everyone in the command center shouted in disbelief.

To be concluded?

And here is it, I plan to end it here, if anyone wants to continue it, feel free to do it. If by naught I might put a second chapter, but I doubt it. I really recommend that someone else take this story and continue it, because I don't want to ruin a fine crossover of Metal gear with Code Geass. Plus, I don't feel qualified for the story.

Sent me a message if anyone wants to continue or adopt this story.

Seeya!


End file.
